Espers
by Whiitea
Summary: Se réveiller sur Gaïa pour combattre un démon antique, voilà la mission de White et d'autres personnes de son monde.


Chapitre 1 :

J'étais étalé quelque part, je ne sais pas où, en tout cas une chose était sûre, je n'était pas chez moi, au calme, un vent léger passait sur mon visage et me décoiffait un peu, ce n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire … cela me faisait un bien fou au contraire.

Il fallait que je me lève et que j'ouvre un peu mes yeux, quand même …

Aussitôt dit je m'exécutais, en position assise je scannais les alentours, j'étais dans une plaine assez bizarre, plus loin, l'herbe était verte, mais ici, le sol était comme … mort, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de végétation et la rare qui était présente était en très mauvais état voire morte ou en état de décomposition …

Au moins je savais encore qui j'étais, c'est déjà ça … Je m'appelle White, j'ai 15 ans, je vivais tranquillement ma vie, je n'était pas la personne la plus populaire mais j'avais quelques amis, idiots et bons vivants, je n'était pas non plus le plus fort mais je me débrouillais un peu dans ma classe de seconde … j'avais presque 14 de moyenne, ce qui est déjà bon, je ne savais pas quoi faire plus tard, je n'aimais pas vraiment la politique d'être forcé a faire de l'argent, mais bon il fallait faire ça pour vivre quand même …

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de copine, mes passions étaient axées plus le dessins, animes japonais et jeux vidéos, je jouais d'ailleurs a deux licences principales, Pokémon et Final Fantasy …

Physiquement j'étais dans la normalité, une bonne taille, yeux marrons et cheveux chatins foncé, un peu long, comme tout les jeunes de mon âge … j'étais habillé dans ma tenue habituelle, j'avais mon grand manteau noir qui rendait chic et distingué en dessous un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires et un t-shirt fashion noir et bleu, décidément, ce que je portais était ironique par rapport a ma on prénom … bref me résumer tout cela ne m'aidais pas a avancer.

Je marchais jusqu'à être dans un endroit totalement mort aux alentours quand j'entendais quelque chose dans ma tête … ?

« -Vous êtes arrivé, maître, je pensais que vous serrez dans un plus mauvais état, décidément vous avait tenu le choc plus que je l'avais prévu, c'est bien … » résonna une voix assez grave mais belle et imposant le respect.

Je me tournais dans tout les sens cherchant l'origine de cette voix, je lançais quelque chose qui selon ne donnerait rien.

«- Qui me parle ? » dis-je d'un ton assez calme.

« -Vous savez, maître, je suis en vous, vous pouvez me parler mentalement, même si j'entends très bien ce qui se passe a l'extérieur, ce que je vais vous dire vous semblera un peu fou, y-êtes vous préparés ou bien vous voulez un peu de temps, je répondrais a toutes vos questions ensuite si vous en avez bien évidemment … »

« -Allez y et parlez moi plus familièrement je vous prie … »

En sortant ma réplique je me posait quelque part au cas ou l'explication de l'inconnu soient longues.

« -Pour commencer je suis Bahamut le roi des dragons, je pense que ce nom ne t'es pas inconnu, tu es ici comme d'autres personnes pour empêcher la renaissance d'un démon antique et avide de domination qui veut dominer ce monde, et ses adorateurs je pense que tu auras reconnu dans quel monde tu es arrivé, Gaïa, comme dans le fameux FF7 comme vous dîtes, tu peut refuser mais tu es la personne qui colle pour être en … cohabitation tu vois ce que je veux dire ... »

J'étais en réflexion, ça paraissait étrange mais ça collais bien à l'environnement, j'avais du atterir ici dans une zone entre Midgard et Kalm, mais à savoir l'époque … pendant Crisis Core, un peu avant Dirge Of Cerberus ? J'avais quelques questions que j'allais lui sortir en un beau bloc.

« -Quel est ton rôle là dedans ?

Qui sont ces autres personnes ? Combien sont-elles ?

Une fois cette histoire finie je pourrais repartir ou rester ici ?

Quelle est l'époque actuelle ? » questionais-je.

« -Je suis une chimère comme tu le sais déjà, nous avons été crée dans le but de détruire ce démon, nous avons besoin d'un lien avec un humain a cause d'une malédiction qu'il nous a lancé a nous tous …

Je ne sais pas combien elles sont mais elle sont égales au nombre de mes partenaires, on ne peut pas qui n'ont pas disparus quand nous avons détruit Belzeban, on ne peut pas se joindre, si tu poses la question biensûr tout les humain devront se retrouver le jour de l'affrontement qui se fera dans quelques années …

Je pense que tu pourras faire comme bon te semble et faire des voyages entre ton monde et le notre, un peu comme une récompense …

Nous en sommes a une époque ou Cloud n'a pas encore quitté son village, d'ailleurs, tente de te rapprocher de lui, il pourrait nous être d'un grand soutient, nous vous avons appelés en avance pour que vous vous familiarisez avec ce monde et que devenez de fort combattants.

Deux précision avant de terminer, nous sommes les mêmes dans chaque monde, celui ou Kefka a laissé de graves séquelles, celui-là ou encore celui où la sorcière du futur va faire rage …

Et non, les matérias d'invocations ne présentent que des illusion, ce ne sont pas de vrai chimères. »

« -D'accord, j'accepte, mais on ne risque pas de modifier un peu trop l'histoire ? » demandais-je pas sûr de moi-même.

« -Oui, évite quand même a cette époque, il faut que Cloud rejoigne Midgard dans 5 ans, sinon tu as carte blanche, une idée de ce que tu vas faire, White ?

- Rentrer dans le soldat pour garder un œil sur lui et m' entrainer un peu, aussi je pense ...

-Très bonne idée, sache aussi que peu de personnes de ton monde seront en contact avec Cloud et compagnie, nous avons décidés de ne pas faire agir a leur coté plus de 5 personnes, lors que nous nous presque toutes revues il y'a quelques mois.

-C'est sage de leur part, direction Midgard, donc. »


End file.
